


Weddings

by eschatologies



Series: Harry Potter snippets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Weddings, background James/Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschatologies/pseuds/eschatologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings

"Weddings." Remus sighed. 

He was slouched in his chair at a table in the corner of the exquisite ballroom, tie undone and collar unbuttoned, with the neck of a wine bottle held loosely in his left hand. In a very uncharacteristic gesture, he took a rough swig from the bottle and let it come down heavily onto the tabe. Remus appraised the glass and the peeling label, mesmerized by the way the light bounced off the bottle and reflected onto the various glasses scattered around the table. The usual wedding clangor echoed around him, but presently he wasn't aware of anything except the bottle, his hand, and the distance from the table to his thirsty mouth. 

"I really do hate weddings," he said, more to the bottle than anyone else. "But wine, I don't hate wine. In fact I think wine is the antithesis to weddings. Or something."

Sirius, sitting nearby and in a similar state of relaxed undress, couldn't help but laugh. "Moony," he jested, feeling the effects of his drink and speaking more loudly than he had intended too, "You're smashed."

"Am not." Came the stubborn, hiccuped reply. 

The two men had been occupying this particular table for what felt like hours, pouting and occasionally taking alternating trips toward the open bar. 

"You are smashed and I do believe it is your turn to fetch more drinks. So fetch." Sirius attempted to snap his fingers, but the action proved too difficult.

Remus brushed aside the rational thought that plagued him when he was sober, and against his better judgement, he stood. Remus wobbled on his feet, but steadied himself by grasping the back of his chair. 

"And cake!" Sirius added as an afterthought. "I am going to need plenty of cake if we are to sit here for the rest of the night drowning our sorrows and mourning the loss of our best mate. Chocolate cake, Moony!"

Remus nodded and began his teetering journey around the edge of the dance floor. 

And then he lost his balance completely. Sirius noted that the accident seemed to happen in slow motion. He watched as Remus went sprawling, and the unfortunate combination of clean tuxedo and slick dance floor skidded the flailing man straight into a buffet table laden with desserts. The table upended, and unceremoniously dumped cakes, puddings, and one large platter of chocolate dipped strawberries. 

"Bloody hell!" Remus groaned from his crumpled position. There was a sticky red something coating the front of his formerly unblemished tuxedo, and he was buried somewhere underneath a mound of sweets. 

Once Sirius had laughed heartily, he carefully made his way from the table to the accident zone. He wasn't about to follow in good Remus' literal footsteps. 

"Good show, mate. Much more entertaining than the band." He reached down in what looked like an offer to help Remus up. But instead, Sirius grabbed a handful of chocolate cake from where it had been perched atop Remus' left shoulder and proceeded to eat it. 

Remus sighed. "Weddings."


End file.
